Survival of the Hobbits
by Im A Brandybuck
Summary: ** DONE** Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Bilbo are stranded on an island. (This is just like my other story, Survival of the Elves, read that!) And don't forget to R&R! My last one was so successful! (Bilbo's diary up!)
1. Welcome/ Opening

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien has._

Survivor: Hobbit Style:

Voice: Hello. Welcome to Survivor: Hobbit Style. This is the hobbit episode. (If you haven't read the elves, I'd highly recommend it.) Today, well, for thirty days, we will observe Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Bilbo stuck on an island with no food, water, or weapons. Can they survive? (Well, let's hope so, Frodo needs to get back to finish the you know what, destroying you also know what, who belongs to you know who, at you know where.) Anyway, they kept a diary of what happened during this thirty-day time.


	2. Frodo's Diary

**The Diary of Frodo Baggins:**

****

****

****

**Day One:**

****

Hullo! My name is Frodo! And welcome to my diary! A few hours ago, some really tall guy dropped me off on an island. Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Bilbo are here too. The guy told us to write down whatever happens on this island. So, let's get started………… well, nothing much has happened yet. We're all just kind of exploring right now. Pippin said he was hungry, not like it's a surprise or anything that he is. I think we will send Bilbo out to look for food and water and other things. Sam and I are sitting together, talking about what's ahead for us. We will have to put up with Merry and Pippin's stupidity. Oh boy, can't wait.

**Day Six:**

****

Hello again! Well, Bilbo went out for food. He found something called Kiwi. It's a fruit! He found a banana too. Pippin ate them all though. So Bilbo went out to look for more again. I hope he comes back with something. I've been eating a lot of wood. It's starting to actually taste good too, that's how crazy this bloody place is. The sand is hot on my feet. I stand in the water a lot to cool them off. Sam copied off of me. But he didn't understand why I was doing it. Merry said he'd go exploring. I hope he finds something better to stay in than outside. It gets pretty cold at night. And those dumb crickets chirping drives me crazy!

**Day Eleven:**

****

Hey! Guess what? Merry found a little cave for all five of us to fit in yesterday! It's pretty cozy. Just dark, and a little damp. But there's some water in here. And Bilbo found lots of kiwi and banana trees. We had to hide the food from Pippin. He kept eating everything. I'll tell you where we hid it too! It's in a secret hole I carved out of the cave last night. It's under my pillow so Pippin can't see it. I just hope he doesn't read this and find out… oh man… maybe I should erase that… no, he wouldn't do that… well, he might.

**Day Sixteen:**

****

Hey! Everything is going great here! It's not so bad! Sam and I tried fishing. Sam caught some coral. Well, he did better than me, I got a stick. Wow, good old yummy sticks. Speaking of yummy, I'm not eating wood anymore. But that kiwi and banana is getting pretty boring now. Maybe later I'll go look for some more food. Yesterday Merry and Pippin put on a magic show. You know what they called it? "Watch Food Disappear" by Merry and Pippin. Wonder how they performed that… hmm… Bilbo is writing a new book. I think he said he'd call it "There and Stuck There Again for Thirty Days". It doesn't make sense really. Oh well, off for some more food.

**Day Twenty four:**

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I found some more food! Coconuts! They're all right. Better than bananas and kiwi right now. Sam got better at fishing. He got a good-sized fish for a hobbit. Bilbo tried to cook it. I don't think he finished cooking it. He got sick for 2 days. The cave is holding out. We're still hiding food from Pippin. Merry found out about the spot. But promised he wouldn't tell Pippin. Well, with only six days left, let's hope so. He only found out yesterday… well that's about it! Bye!

**Day Thirty:**

****

Yay! We get off today! I can't wait to go back home to Bag End! I miss the Shire! Oh… wait, I can't go back home! I forgot… the quest. Well, I'm glad Sauron and Saruman agreed for a thirty-day pause on all that business so I could do this. It was nice of them. I could make a fruit basket for them with the remaining fruit we have left! Yeah! Good idea! In fact, I think I'll go start weaving a basket right now!


	3. Sam's Diary

**The Diary of Samwise Gamgee:**

****

****

****

**Day One:**

****

Hello there! We got on this island place. I don't think Mr. Frodo likes it. It makes me sad when he's not happy. He's my best friend and all; it just hurts to see him sad like this. I think I'll go talk to him later. Pippin is already complaining that he's hungry. Merry told him to shut up. Then Merry was astonished that he told somebody to shut up. I would too if I hung around Pippin like that all day… wait, I do. Nevermind then. We will send Mr. Bilbo to go look for food or something. I'm kind of hungry myself.

**Day Seven:**

****

Bilbo found some fruit. It's green. He also found some yellow fruit. It's pretty good. I just hope I can stand it for thirty days. Mister Frodo is eating a lot of wood. I'm getting worried about him more and more everyday. I hope nothing is seriously wrong with him. I mean, I understand all the pain he's gone through already. Like being chosen to destroy a Ring with all these powers that can rule the world. He's already been stabbed twice, and near death more times than I can count! Poor Mister Frodo. 

**Day Thirteen:**

****

Merry found a cave to live in 3 days ago. It's small, but cozy. Just like our hobbit holes. Pippin ate all our food we had stocked for 30 days worth. I guess Mr. Bilbo found some more trees full of food though. There's even a nice natural water supply here in this cave! It's kinda dark, but I can see what I'm writing in the daylight. It's good enough for me. 

Day Twenty: 

Mister Frodo and I went fishing. He didn't catch much. Then again, neither did I. I just caught some coral or something like that… I hope we get better sooner. Merry and Pippin put on a stupid magic show. They made all the food disappear. Gee, wonder where it went. In their stomachs maybe? Just, maybe? Yes, it did. It's not like we couldn't see them chewing or anything. Bilbo is writing another book. I don't know what it's called. 

Day Twenty six: 

Hello again! Mister Frodo found some food. They're called coconuts. It's okay. You gotta drink them though. I've been fishing a lot. I caught a decent sized fish! Woo-hoo! Bilbo cooked it and he got sick because he didn't cook it enough. I wonder why nobody else got sick. Oh well, he cooked it, so he got sick from it. Know what I was thinking? Seeing that I'm a cook and all, why didn't I cook it? Then Mr. Bilbo wouldn't have gotten sick. Because I'm a master chef! (Stop dreaming Samwise.) Anyway, that's it for me, I'll see you on day thirty!

****

****

**Day Thirty:**

****

Day thirty! Yes! We leave today! Merry told Pippin where we hid the food from him a week or so ago. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Know why? Because we're about to leave! I see the ship coming now! Dish hippie slaw stats he. Hehehe. **[A/N: Inside joke, if you only knew how funny that it…] **Yay! We're going hoooome! Shire! Shire! Shire! Sh… oh wait… nevermind… Mordor… 


	4. Pippin's Diary

**The Diary of Pippin:**

****

****

****

**Day One:**

****

Hello there! Nice to meet you diary. My name is Pippin Took. And I'm hungry! I'm always hungry. I hope they have mushrooms here. I could really go for some now. We better find some food real fast, or I might shrivel up! We couldn't let that happen, could we?

**Day Ten:**

****

Wow, I totally forgot about this diary there for a while. Uh, Merry and I are eating something called kiwi and bananas. I have to eat a lot of them. Because they are not too filling for me. I accidentally ate them all. And because of that, Bilbo had to go look for some more. Sorry Mr. Bilbo sir. Merry went exploring and found a cave a while ago. He said we could all fit it in. I guess he meant barely. I'm so squished. I had to just dive in first all the way in the back. Well, I get no light, and there's water dripping on my poor head all night! I don't like it in here!

**Day Sixteen:**

****

Hullo again! Everybody hid the food from me in the cave. It's not fair! It's not like I was going to eat it or anything… well, maybe just a little. Yep. Me and Merry put on a show today! Called "Watch Food Disappear". Merry was the magician and I was the dazzling assistant! I think we wowed them. I know this because everybody said "Woooooooow." I suppose they were entertained with it. I didn't see the magic behind eating the food and say "Tada, it's gone." I thought for sure they could see our mouths moving, I guess not though. Merry told me not to worry about it. So I won't. Oh, Sam and Frodo tried fishing. To tell you the truth, they weren't too good at it either. Oh well, time now to eat! Goodbye!

**Day Twenty five:**

****

Frodo found some coconuts to eat. He said he was getting sick of kiwi and bananas. I told him I'd eat his kiwis. He said no and ran off… hm. Oh well, I'll try out some of these coconuts right now. Boy, I wish I had a pint and some mushrooms right now. That'd be nice. Oh and some tomatoes! Yes! Man, I'm making myself hungry now. Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry Hungry!!!! 

**Day Thirty:**

****

Yay! We get to leave today! Off this island! Back to mushroom, carrots, cabbages, tomatoes, and pints!! Yep! Um… well, I see the ship coming now! I have to go! Goodbye!


	5. Merry's Diary

**The Diary of Merry:**

****

****

****

**Day One:**

****

Oi! Hello! I'm Merry! Me and a few of my hobbit friends have been placed on this island for 30 days. Pip and I have already developed a hunger. That's why we sent Bilbo out to look for food. Hope he comes back with pints and mushrooms! Sam is watching Frodo write in his diary… that must be annoying.

**Day Eight:**

****

Well, Bilbo found some food. Kiwis and bananas I believe. They're good! Me and Pip ate a bunch of them. Frodo and Sam don't like it when we eat a lot… oh well, their problems. We can't get fatter than Sam anyway. Oh that was so cruel, I'm sorry Sam! Oh yes! Frodo was eating wood the other day. Quite funny might I say. It's the first time I ever saw a hobbit nibbling on wood. Much less enjoy it. I told Frodo that I'd go out looking for a better place for us to stay at. He said the sand was too hot for his little feet. Oh please.

**Day Thirteen:**

****

Oh! I found a cave to stay in! It's quite nice. Very cozy. Except it's cold, and damp. But it's bearable for a while. We're almost halfway through this thing. I don't mind. It's not like we're going home after this anyway. We have to help Frodo finish his quest! It was nice seeing him and Sam again. Those stupid orcs got annoying. I'm glad the bad guys agreed to stop being evil for 30 days. Oh well.

**Day Twenty:**

****

Pippin and me put on a magic show the other day. All we did was eat food. Sure, it was a lame excuse, but we were hungry! Pippin was the assistant. Pippin even thought that the audience could see us chewing. Why would they watch us chew? It is that interesting? Hope not. Well, Sam and Frodo went fishing. They're pretty bad. Oi! I have a fish joke! Okay, okay, listen… what do you call a fish with no I? 

A FSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha!!! Oh, that was good. Gotta love Patrick. Spongebob Square Pants is the best show ever!

**Day Twenty Seven:**

****

Frodo found some coconuts. They're pretty yummy. You just drink them. I'm still eating those kiwis though. We had to hide the food from Pippin. He kept eating it all. I think Frodo hid it under his pillow. Supposedly in a hole. I'll ask him about that later. Oh. Oh! Sam caught a good fish! Mr. Bilbo tried cooking it and he got sick. Wonder why Sam didn't cook? He's the chef around here…

**Day Thirty!**

****

Yes! We get to go home today! I just saw the weirdest thing too… Frodo running around screaming "I'M MAKING A GIFT BASKET! FULL OF FRUIT!" Wonder what he means… I hope he hasn't gone insane. Oh well! On with the quest!


	6. Bilbo's Diary

**The Diary of Bilbo Baggins:**

****

****

****

**Day One:**

Well, we just got here. It's quiet now. Everybody's getting used to their surroundings. I bet that Pippin is already hungry. He always is. Man, I want my ring back! Maybe if I eye Frodo enough, he'll get the hint. I hope we find some food soon. And some shelter. I miss my hobbit hole! 

**Day Seven:**

****

Lucky for me I found some food. I found some bananas. And kiwi! Sure it's healthy, but I bet we're gonna get sick of it very quickly. The other four hobbits made me the official food finder. I have to wander around this place looking for food. I can't believe how tall these trees are. Do you know how long it took me to climb that bloody tree to get a single banana? And don't even get me started on the kiwi! Frodo was so hungry he ate wood. I think he liked it so much he ate some more… I really want my ring back!

**Day Fifteen:**

****

We found a cave to stay in. Frodo complained that the sand was too hot on his feet. He likes the cave much better now. We hid all the food from Merry and Pippin. They've been eating it all lately. And it they think I'm going back out there for more food, then they're wrong! Bilbo Baggins is not climbing another tree again!

Day Twenty One: 

Frodo and Sam went fishing. They're really bad at it. They caught coral. That's how bad they are. All I can say is I hope they get better at it cuz I don't wanna starve! Merry and Pippin put on a magic show. Something called "Watch the Food Dissappear." It was quite entertaining to my surprise. All they did was eat food. And to watch Pippin stuff his face while trying to look professional I must say is funny. He makes a horrible assistant. Merry is about the worst magician I've even known. But oh well.

**Day Twenty Eight:**

****

Frodo found some coconuts. It's okay. They also caught a fish too. I tried cooking it and got sick after eating it. I guess I didn't cook it right. Oh well. Why didn't Sam cook? He's the chef, not me! We hid the food from Pippin and he finally found it. It's about time. He's a bit slow in the head. The cave is still holding out I guess. I really, really want my Ring! I gotta find a way to get it back! Turning into an orc and attacking Frodo wasn't one of my good plans. It just kinda happened. Sorry Frodo. I just wanted to hold it!

**Day Thirty:**

Yes! Day thirty is finally here! I am so happy to leave this place! Frodo was running around screaming something about fruit baskets. If he wants fruit, he's gotta get it himself! I am NOT climbing that tree again! Haha, I'd like to see him climb that tree… what if the Ring falls? Oooh! Then I can catch it! Yes! You are a genius Bilbo Baggins! I must go now! Goodbye! 


End file.
